El primer amor
by Cris Snape
Summary: Robert McGonagall Jr. está perdidamente enamorado de la señorita Bagshot y quiere hacérselo saber ese mismo día. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que el amor no es tan bonito como lo pintan. Escrito para el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**EL PRIMER AMOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parejas al azar"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

Tengo que quejarme porque me ha tocado una pareja muy, muy difícil. ¿Cómo narices esperáis que junte a Bathilda Bagshot y a Robert McGonagall hijo? ¡Si se llevan varias décadas de edad! ¡Si podría ser su abuela, por Merlín! Después de lloriquear un poco, voy a ponerme manos a la obra porque mi querido muso está hecho un artista y ha encontrado una solución. Más o menos. Espero que os guste y que no quedéis traumatizados ni nada. ¡Al tema!

* * *

_**Caithness, Escocia. Agosto de 1944.**_

— Los alemanes han caído y París será liberada en breve. ¿Te das cuenta, querida? Vamos a ganar la guerra. Después de esto, tenemos que salir victoriosos.

El pequeño Robert McGonagall alzó un momento la vista para mirar a su padre. Estaba sentado sobre la hierba del jardín, leyendo un libro maravilloso, pero el comentario de su progenitor le llamó la atención. Desde que podía recordar, en casa siempre se había hablado de la guerra y el niño, a sus escasos siete años de edad, estaba realmente harto de ella.

Nadie le había explicado cómo era esa guerra, pero no le gustaba un pelo. Todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado por ella porque la gente se moría y en Londres tiraban bombas todo el rato, pero a Robert simplemente le parecía una cosa muy aburrida. Mientras se hablaba de la guerra, nadie prestaba atención a las cosas importantes de la vida, como los juguetes, los lápices de colorear, la varita nueva de su hermana Minerva y, ante todo, el libro que sostenía entre sus manos regordetas.

_Historia de la Magia_ era la obra más emocionante del mundo. Mamá le había dicho una vez que era demasiado pequeño para leerlo y que sería conveniente buscar algo un poco más acorde a su edad, como los _Cuentos de Beedle_ el Bardo, pero Robert no quería ni oír hablar de ello. _Historia de la Magia_ era más divertido que cualquier libro para niños y en él se narraban más aventuras que en la querida _Biblia_ de papá.

Robert podría pasarse horas y horas leyendo, pero mamá le tenía prohibido hacerlo todo el rato. ¡Y pensar que había madres que estiraban de las orejas de sus hijos para que estudiaran! En el caso del menor de los McGonagall, era todo lo contrario. Si Isobel quería que su hijo tomara un poco de aire fresco, debía obligarle a salir fuera a jugar.

— Mamá —Dijo cuando recordó una vieja promesa realizada por la mujer—. Cuando la guerra termine. ¿Vamos a ir a Londres?

Robert sólo había estado en el Callejón Diagón media docena de veces, pero le había bastado para ser cautivado por el lugar. Le había pedido a sus papás que le llevaran muchas veces, pero ellos siempre decían que era peligroso por culpa de la guerra. Siempre le estaba fastidiando.

— Quiero conocer a Bathilda Bagshot —Anunció ante el silencio de su progenitora—. Me llevaré _Historia de la Magia_ y le diré que me firme el libro y me dará un beso y será genial.

Los señores McGonagall intercambiaron una mirada casi condescendiente y el reverendo Robert tomó la palabra.

— Ya veremos lo que ocurre, hijo. Vencer en Normandía fue muy importante, pero aún falta un tiempo para que los alemanes sean derrotados definitivamente.

— ¿Los alemanes son los malos? —El señor McGonagall asintió—. Pues que mamá llame a sus amigos brujos y se vayan todos juntos a hechizar a los alemanes y ganen la guerra. Así podremos ir a Londres y le daré un beso a la señorita Bagshot y me firmará mi libro y todos los niños magos del mundo me tendrán envidia porque yo tendré un libro firmado y ellos no.

Sus papás se rieron. Robert tuvo la sensación de que se burlaban de él y se sintió un poco molesto. ¿Qué tenía de malo lo que había dicho? Era lo más lógico del mundo, por Merlín. Papá estiró el periódico para seguir leyendo y mamá le revolvió el pelo antes de volver a sus labores de costura.

— No es tan fácil, cielo. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un rato con Malcolm?

— Prefiero seguir leyendo. _Historia de la Magia_ es genial.

Pensó que mamá insistiría, pero por suerte le dejó tranquilo con sus cosas. Ella sabía que el mayor sueño de Robert era conocer a la señorita Bagshot y estaba seguro de que algún día le ayudaría a cumplirlo. Robert se imaginaba que era una mujer alta y delgada, de piel blanca y pelo rubio, largo y liso, con los ojos más azules de todos los tiempos. Estaba convencido de que era una bruja muy poderosa y lista y, a veces, se preguntaba cómo sería casarse con ella como sus papás se habían casado una vez, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se querían.

Y es que Robert McGonagall sentía que estaba enamorado de Bathilda Bagshot. No la conocía personalmente, pero había escrito su libro favorito y con eso bastaba. Además, sabía más cosas de la magia que nadie en el mundo y a Robert le gustaba aprender magia. Aunque a papá no le hiciera mucha gracia y mamá le pidiera que tuviera cuidado. El niño ansiaba recibir su carta de Hogwarts, tener una varita y hacer magia.

Y conocer a la señorita Bagshot, eso ante todo.

Sus papás volvieron a hablar sobre la guerra y Robert decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de eso y prosiguió con su lectura. Eso sí era vida.

* * *

_**Londres, Inglaterra. 1 de septiembre de 1945.**_

Cuando la guerra terminó, en Caithness se celebró una gran fiesta que duró tres días enteros. Todos estaban contentos porque ya no se moriría más gente y los hijos de la pescadera y la costurera volverían a casa después de mucho tiempo en el frente. Robert se puso muy feliz porque pensó que dejarían de hablar sobre esas cosas aburridas, pero después del final de la dichosa guerra, todo fue aún peor. La gente hablaba sobre ella incluso más que antes y, aunque el niño pidió muchas veces que fueran a Londres porque ya nadie tiraba bombas ni nada, no le hicieron caso.

Por suerte, Minerva regresaba a Hogwarts y debía ir a coger el tren a Kings Cross.

— Es una tontería tener que viajar hasta Londres cuando Hogwarts está tan cerca de aquí —Había dicho su hermana mientras preparaba su baúl. Siempre fue una niña muy práctica—. Podría desaparecerme con mamá hasta Hogsmeade y esperar allí a mis compañeros, pero no. Tengo que ir en el tren. ¡Qué montón de tiempo desperdiciado!

Robert realmente no entendía a qué venían tantas quejas porque tenía entendido que esos viajes en el expreso de Hogwarts eran muy emocionantes y, además, porque constituía la oportunidad perfecta para viajar a Londres. Cuando mamá fue a recoger a Minerva a principios del verano, Malcolm y Robert se habían quedado en casa con papá, pero ahora no.

El menor de los McGonagall agitó la mano para despedirse de Minerva. Estaba convencido de que no la iba a echar mucho de menos porque su hermana era muy mandona y siempre quería tenerlo todo ordenado y limpio. ¡Ni siquiera le dejaba jugar en la tierra, por los calzones de Merlín!

En cuanto el expreso desapareció de su vida, Robert se giró para mirar a mamá y compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— Mamá. ¿Podemos ir al Callejón Diagón, por favor?

— Tenemos que coger nuestro propio tren en un rato. Nos quedaremos en Kings Cross.

—¡Pero mamá! Me prometiste que iríamos cuando la guerra se fuera y no tiraran bombas en Londres. ¡Y estamos aquí! Por favor.

Isobel iba a decirle que no podía ser, pero papá intervino.

— Cambiemos los billetes para esta tarde y dejemos que los niños se diviertan.

— Pero, Robert. Ya sabes que las medidas de seguridad son extraordinarias y no podrás acceder al mundo mágico.

— No importa, querida. Buscaré algún pub lleno de practicantes presbiterianos y charlaremos sobre la guerra y las detenciones de nazis.

A mamá le costó un poco decidirse, pero finalmente aceptó. Malcolm se puso contentísimo porque dentro de nada él también iría a Hogwarts y se convertiría en un mago de verdad, pero Robert se llevaba la palma. Mientras caminaban en dirección a El Caldero Chorreante, el pequeño no dejaba de hablar.

— ¿Crees que la señorita Bagshot estará allí? Si la vemos, seguro que me firma un libro y me da un beso. Tiene que ser guapísima. ¿Sabes qué, mamá? A lo mejor me caso con ella y todo.

— ¿Qué dices, cielo?

— Que me voy a casar con la señorita Bagshot. Es una princesa de cuento.

Mamá se rió. Robert no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse nada porque ya estaban allí, en el barrio mágico de Londres, el lugar más fascinante y maravilloso del mundo. Malcolm, que era un aventurero, no dudó a la hora de ponerse a corretear de un lado para otro. Robert estaba demasiado ocupado mirándolo todo como para dedicarse a esa clase de actividades.

— ¡Aquí no han tirado bombas! —Exclamó, recordando los edificios derruidos y las palabras del muggle que les había contado que, cuando estaban en guerra, la gente se escondía en los túneles de ese tren que iba por debajo de la tierra.

— Los brujos han protegido el barrio mágico, cariño.

— ¿Cómo?

— Con una enorme burbuja mágica que repelía las bombas de los alemanes.

Robert asintió. Mamá le instó a caminar porque Malcolm ya estaba un poco lejos de ellos. Y entonces, justo cuando llegaron a la altura de _Flourish y Blotts, _vio el cartel.

— ¡Mamá! ¡La señorita Bagshot está firmando libros justo aquí!

Era la noticia más maravillosa del mundo. La mujer de sus sueños estaba a solo unos metros de distancia y esperaba que mamá no se hiciera la remolona y le prestara más atención a Malcolm, quien intentaba llevársela a la tienda de escobas de quidditch. A sus dos hermanos mayores les apasionaba el deporte rey, pero a él siempre le resultó muy violento. Prefería los libros, por supuesto que sí.

— Si quieres, podemos ir a que te firme _Historia de la Magia_.

— ¡Sí, sí, porfi! ¿Ves como era muy buena idea traernos el libro? ¡Vamos, mamá!

Justo cuando su progenitora se disponía a abrir la puerta de la tienda, Robert cayó en la cuenta de algo y la detuvo tirando con insistencia de su falda.

— ¿Y si le llevo una flor? Seguro que así me dará más de un beso y querrá ser mi novia porque los novios siempre les regalan flores a sus novias.

— Pero, cielo, la señorita Bagshot es…

— ¡Por favor, mamá! Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Algo le dijo a Robert que lo que su mamá pretendía decirle era muy importante, pero no quería escuchar ninguna excusa. Quería su libro firmado, su beso y su noviazgo. Punto. Le alegró mucho que Isobel accediera a comprar una bonita rosa y dio unos cuantos saltitos mientras regresaban a la librería. ¡Oh, por todas las estrellas! Aquel estaba resultando ser el día más feliz de toda su vida, con su viaje a Londres, su visita al Callejón Diagón y, ahora, esto.

Robert no esperó a que mamá le explicara lo que debía hacer. No tardó en localizar una fila de unas diez personas y, aunque hubiera sido correcto esperar a su turno, correteó entre aquel montón de adultos y se plantó frente a la señorita Bathilda Bagshot.

En principio, su aspecto le sorprendió un poco. Se había imaginado que no sería tan mayor, porque la verdad era que tenía pinta de abuelita, pero no por ello le gustó menos. Tenía un bonito pelo blanco y los ojos tan azules como los de sus fantasías. Sin pensárselo dos veces, porque estaba seguro de que la señorita Bagshot seguía siendo la mujer más especial de todo el mundo, estiró un brazo y le ofreció una rosa. El señor de atrás dijo algo sobre ser un grosero, pero Robert no le prestó atención porque estaba muy ocupado sonriendo y esperando la reacción de aquella bruja tan genial.

— ¿Es para mí, pequeño?

— Me gusta mucho _Historia de la Magia_. Es un libro muy guay y usted también porque sabe mucho sobre el mundo mágico.

— ¿Te has leído mi libro? —Robert asintió con entusiasmo.

— Dos veces. Mamá siempre me dice que debo buscar lecturas más adecuadas para mi edad, pero me gusta mucho más su libro.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Le gusta a usted la flor? —Robert estaba un poco preocupado porque la mujer aún no había tocado su regalo. La señora Bagshot sonrió y tomó el obsequio con sumo cuidado.

— Es preciosa.

— ¿Y ahora me firmará mi libro?

— Por supuesto. Déjamelo —Robert le entregó su ejemplar de _Historia de la Magia_—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

— Robert McGonagall, señorita Bagshot.

— Muy bien.

Robert se puso de puntillas para ver lo que la mujer estaba escribiendo. _"Para el pequeño Robert con todo mi cariño. Que sigas disfrutando de la lectura cuando seas más mayor. "._

— ¡Qué bien! Ahora, todos mis amigos me tendrán envidia.

— Apuesto a que sí.

Robert sabía que era el momento de marcharse. Ya había conocido a su ídolo y había mucha gente esperando para saludarla también, pero todavía tenía un asunto pendiente y no pensaba marcharse sin lograr su objetivo.

— Entonces. ¿Le gusta la rosa?

— Me gusta mucho.

— ¿Puedo darle un beso?

Bathilda Bagshot alzó las cejas como si no diera crédito, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

— Claro que sí.

Besó la mejilla del pequeño. Robert podría haberse puesto a dar saltos de alegría, pero faltaba algo más. Quizá, lo más importante.

— Y ahora que nos hemos besado y todo eso. ¿Quiere ser mi novia?

La bruja quiso reírse. En su vida le había pasado nada similar a aquello, pero se contuvo. Ese niño era un encanto y no quería hacerle sentir mal, así que estiró una mano y le acarició una mejilla.

— Eres un niño muy guapo y encantador, Robert, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar tu proposición.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que tiene otro novio?

— No, cariño. Lo que pasa es que soy mucho mayor que yo y tengo un montón de responsabilidades que seguramente te aburrirían muchísimo. Si fueras mi novio, no podrías jugar ni divertirte. Nos pasaríamos todo el rato hablando de cosas de mayores.

— ¿De la guerra?

— Entre otras cosas.

— ¡Pero la guerra es un rollo!

Bathilda sonrió. Los magos y brujas que esperaban su turno, rieron. Llevaban todo el rato atentos a la conversación.

— A los mayores no nos lo parece. ¿Sabes con quién no te aburrirías nunca? Con una novia de tu edad.

— ¿Una niña? ¡Pero si no escriben libros ni nada!

— Pero tal vez lo hagan cuando crezcan.

Robert se lo pensó. Seguía creyendo que la señorita Bagshot era una auténtica maravilla, pero tal vez tenía un poco de razón. No quería ser novio de alguien que se pasara el día hablando sobre la guerra y cosas parecidas.

— Creo que tu mamá quiere que vayas con ella. Deberías darte prisa.

— ¿De verdad habla siempre sobre la guerra y esas cosas? —Bathilda asintió—. Entonces, ya no quiero ser su novio.

— Es una buena decisión. Aunque creo que sí podríamos ser buenos amigos. Cada vez que quieras, te firmaré tus libros. ¿De acuerdo?

Robert asintió y la mujer lo despidió con otro beso y unas cuantas palabras amables. El niño estaba contento por haberla conocido y, al mismo tiempo, sentía que su corazón estaba un poco roto. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no había salido demasiado bien, pero aún no perdía la fe. Algún día encontraría a su media naranja, alguien con quien jugar, comer chucherías y, sobre todo, leer a media voz _Historia de la Magia._

* * *

_Y ya está. Ha sido un reto realmente complicado y me ha costado un poco encontrar una historia que contar, pero aquí la tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado y, si fuerais tan amables, me encantaría conocer vuestras impresiones en forma de reviews. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
